Red Grin
by somerandomloser12231321
Summary: Money can do a lot of things, even make a wizard turn a righteous hero into a violent, sobbing, insane little boy. The cure might be non-existent, and its going to take a glob lot of effort to fix this mess. {COMPLETE}
1. The Prologue

**Big: Finn's lips were red. This is an accepted fact. Finn's lips were wet. This could invoke more investigation, but I assure you, this is also a fact. Now what if I said 'Finn's lips were soaked in fresh blood' and told you that it was a fact?**

**Yeah, I thought so. But I assure you, I am NOT a liar. Most of the time. Usually. Sort of. Never on Saturdays. **

**Let's get to the story's prologue.**

A smile on Finn the Human's face was not a strange occurrence. Nor it was rare, or unusual. No, a smile on his face was about as common as the hairs on your head (or at least I _hope _so, anyway). He was happy when he was fighting, when he was playing video games, he was just happy with _life_ itself.

Hard to believe right? Life sucks.

But not for this guy. If you said "I've known Finn for a long time" and the phrase "I've never seen him smile" in the same sentence, you _would _be a liar.

Perhaps I've put enough emphasis on this. Or maybe you're taking a very long time to understand this incredibly simple concept. How would I know? I'm not you.

Finn also had enemies. Many, many enemies varying in size, power, and threat. Some of them were unknown to the boy. The one I'm referring to happens to be one of the ones whose existence he doesn't have a faintest clue about.

This enemy was a wizard. This wizard's chosen path was the field of Insanity. A mercenary, he was your nightmare if enough coins were offered to feed his growing money sack. Yeah, he felt a purse was too girly and a chest was too out of style and went with the sack.

This wizard's name was Truqiqsdawaed. Let's call him 'Truq' since I have no idea how to pronounce that in any way or form. And I suppose 'Truq' is said 'Truss?' Or is it 'truck'? I don't know, read it how you like.

He was a clever fox, both in the figurative and literal meaning and the word. Long ago he'd tattooed his orange and white fur to black and white. He wore no clothes other than a pointy hat and carried nothing but a small poison containing syringe and a enchanted staff. No, he did not limp, the staff was for an entirely different purpose...

Oh I'm sorry did you expect me to TELL you that purpose this early? Tough luck, partner.

And a certain person was paying a large sum to have this job done. Truq knew who Finn was, but he'd never gone after him. Finn was a hero, a crime fighter and monster slayer. As long as he didn't interfere with Truq's business, the fox didn't give a flying Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant dung about the human.

So now, for 500,000 dollars, he was going to use his special brand of hired justice to bring down the hero.

Step.

By.

Step.


	2. The Fall's First Rise

**Big: Well, that prologue was interesting. I wonder what'll happen? Wait a second, I'm telling the story, I know exactly what will... nevermind.**

* * *

T'was 3 AM in the night, and Finn was having a sound, sleepless dream, snug and cozy in his little sleeping bag, that laid _upon _ a bed that had it's own blankets. Logic can burn, right?

Jake was also asleep in his smaller bed on the other side of the room.

Finn was a security freak, and kept all the doors and windows locked and kept a bell alarm on the front entrance.

Freakish behavior or just plain being smart?

I mean, it's not like you lock your doors at night... oh wait you do? Weirdo.

Unbeknownst to the two heroes, they were not alone.

Well actually they knew they weren't alone because BMO, NEPTR, Shelby...nevermind.

But what I'm trying to convey is that there was an intruder.

No good mercenary assassin wouldn't know a few simple lock picking or alarm disabling tricks. His soft footsteps made little to no noise, usually none. His staff was strapped to his back, syringe in hand, always careful to keep it's edge away from his fur.

He effortlessly climbed their ladder and stood over Finn's bedside, a dastardly smile on his face. Oh, the money was going to come rolling soon.

Truq injected a small shot of the venom into the boy's cheek. Finn made a small whimper of pain, and then went silent, to turn over in his sleeping bag.

Truq's work was done. Give it a week, two if he was really strong, and his fall would be extremely enjoyable to watch.

The fox slipped out of the house, to go get some sleep. Because even the villains need their rest.

The next morning, Finn woke up in flames.

Through his eyes, his bed was being engulfed in fire and he was burning alive, and the floor was lava. He screamed in seeming pain and, sweaty as Gob, he practically teleported out of his sleeping bag, that was how fast he was out. His panicked yells, and sure enough, Jake woke up. He rubbed his eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Finn was too busy shrieking in his own pain to respond, but one thing was certain.

Life _was _going to be a nightmare from now on.


	3. The Charred Feline

Jake rushed to Finn's side. From the boy's standpoint, his faithful brother/dog was standing in lava and's fur was lit ablaze. In between one of his cries of agony, he managed to croak "_HELP_" Jake put a hand on Finn's forehead. It wasn't hot at all, no more than the average human body warmth.

"Finn, whats wrong? You're not warm..."

Finn processed this as an insult at his oh so obvious anguish and lashed out a scorched arm at the dog, who winced, less from pain than from surprise. "Finn! Knock it off, is this some sort of sick joke?" Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. This wasn't Finn's style of pranking. The boy much preferred a woopie cushion or a pie to the face, typical gags (which was ironic considering his great fear of clowns), not... whatever THIS was.

The dog ran to the kitchen, poured a cup of cold water for him to splash Finn back to his senses. When the cold water made contact with his face, Finn slowly calmed down. He took some deep breathes, and wiped his face off by nuzzling it into his blanket. "Sorry that I hit you, Jake, I thought you were making fun of me. That must've been some sort of enchanted fire or some biz, thanks for cooling off my ham."

Jake, while he'd forgiven the lash, was still bewildered. "What fire? You weren't hot at all, not even a tiny bit."

"You..you didn't see the the flames? Maybe... I don't know. Whatevs, let's just forget about it."

Jake squinted his eyes, but shrugged. Then everything was peaceful, and Finn was calm.

That is til breakfast when he thought he was slowly being digested into the stomach of a giant cat.

The dog wrapped Finn up in a fleshy cover, engulfing all of his body except for Finn's head. "We're going to see Princess Bubblegum, _now_."

"B-But there's nothing wrong! There really was flames and I swear there was some sort of invisible giant cat that maybe only I could see!"

You're partially correct Finn. There were no flames, but indeed you were the only person who could see that cat. Do you feel special? If the answer was yes, or maybe, DON'T.


	4. Screw You, Princess!

**Big: Everyone, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. I appreciate the two guests, and at you, Nameless23, his employer won't be revealed into later on. **

Finn had been through a lot of weird things in his life, such as being forced to dance by an electrical prod, or waking up one morning ON FIRE. Yet nothing seemed to compare to being restrained on a medical board, with cuffs holding down his arms, his hands, legs and feet, and the most degrading part of all, his neck. T

This was already a fairly cuckoo scenario, but let's spice it up with the fact that Jake was leaning over him with a worried look in his eyes and that his former crush was prodding at him with metal tools.

Princess Bubblegum put a blood sample into her scanner, and turned to Jake. "From what you've described... I honestly have no idea. I have extensive files on every known disease in Ooo, and at least one vial of something to slow the process down or a cure, and yet nothing matches the effects of what Finn's been through."

While Jake conversed with the Princess, everything was disappearing and they were falling hundreds of miles into some sort of black, swirling vortex. Well, since I made a pact to not lie to you at any time during this story, Finn was the only one who was going through this... phenomenon. He was screaming, and for some reason he was completely still, as if he was falling while simultaneously frozen. This only made the experience that much worse, of course.

Suddenly he was able to use his limbs again, and was floating around. The swirls started to fade, and suddenly he was back with his friends. Jake's extra limbs were holding him carefully but firm. "Dude, are you alright?" Finn's head whirled around rapidly, very confused. "W-What the glob? I was... falling. Everything was gone..."

Princess Bubblegum eyed the blood sample results. "Yeah, there's definitely something that's not supposed to be in his blood that _is _there. And it's certainly not anything I recognize."

Finn's eyes became bloodshot, and his mind clouded in anger. "_You think there's something wrong with me? There's NOT! You're the one whose screwed up, PRINCESS!" _The Princess didn't even flinch. Jake barked at the boy. "Don't talk to her like that! That's rude!"

Bubblegum rested a hand on the orange furred canine's shoulder. "It's okay, Jake. That's not him being him. He's not himself right now."

Jake wasn't reassured. "Just be glad I'm not my dad. He would've spanked him no matter what the case for talking to a lady like that."

Finn's face went scarlet. "Don't tell her stuff like that! That's... personal biz, okay?" Jake chuckled. "There's the Finn I know."

Princess Bubblegum scanned her results once more, processing the data extremely fast. Her eyes widened for a second, and she made an involuntary gasp. Jake rushed to her side. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Um... nothing, don't worry, okay? He'll be just fine."

Jake pressed more, questioning her nonstop. She remained silent though, before resigning. "Look, I just need to do some more tests to make sure it's not fatal, alright? Just take him home and if anything really bad happens, I'll be here okay?" Jake wasn't satisfied with this, but he and Finn said goodbye to the Princess and began the trip home.


	5. Test Subject Misery

**Big: This is a needed chapter to move things along. Thanks for the reviews, sorry if it feels slow. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow or in 2 days. If its not, consider me dead. Enjoy. **

* * *

Princess Bubblegum's face looked like an aspiring four year old artist had used her as a canvas. That is to say, her forehead was creased and the bags under eyes weighed several tons. Lying was not something she took pleasure in doing, but if she told her two knights right away, no good could come of it. This was maddening. She'd called over Dr. Princess, Dr. Ice Cream, but none of them could come up with any more results than she or knew anything about this disease.

_This _was one of the many reasons she despised the Royal Meetings of Ooo. Nothing was ever accomplished except blabber about stupid points, and whenever she offered something good and asked for resources to help fund, she was turned down. 'Research on Unknown Diseases'? No. 'New Security Increases to Help Prevent Crime'? Nope. 'Stop Relying on Heroes as The Police'? NO WAY SISTER! She cared about Finn dearly, this is why she was doing this, but if Kingdoms would actually try a teensy weensy bit harder to stop misdeeds so that Finn and Jake wouldn't _have _to spend 24/7 doing what they should be able to do? Idiot royals.

The symptoms were unlike any disease she knew.

Her strongest option at the moment? Test this blood strain on something. A normal animal would only seem like it had rabies, and since kidnapping some sort of goblin or Lumpy Space citizen was out no matter how easy that would be. Ugh, this hurt, but... She turned on her intercom. "Would... would Mr. Cupcake report to the laboratory please? I repeat, would Mr. Cupcake report to the laboratory. This is all." The message spread from the castle to the streets to the chocolate cupcake himself, who was busy flexing for some ladies as was his usual hobby.

Nervously he edged through the hallways and up the stairs until he made it to her lab room. Princess Bubblegum showed no emotions other a quiet, sad aura around her which didn't improve the cupcake's mood at all. "Hello, Mr. Cupcake. I just need to give you... a checkup, okay? Just a little flu shot." Dang it, there was the lying again. She sighed. If the possibly fatal toxin that had appeared out of nowhere in the boy's bloodstream had an effect on a candy person, she'd have to work even harder on a cure. _But where to start when you don't even have the slightest idea what it is? It doesn't even appear to be a mutation of some other disease, and the hallucinations are very unusual. _Mr. Cupcake groaned but obediently laid down on the hospital bed.

She took a tiny part of the poison, loaded it into the syringe, and before there could be a protest, a tiny hole was now in the cupcake's arm and a small yell was in. She wrapped a bandage over the injection area, and sent him on his way.

Suddenly her pink phone rang, and she twitched out of surprise. She removed her goggles (which she'd just forgotten to take off as they felt natural,) and picked it up and held to her ear. "Yes?" She inquired. Bubblegum had a pretty big inkling about who it could be.

"It's Finn! We're coming over, he won't stop sobbing and it just came randomly!"

And the line went dead.

It had only been a freaking hour since they'd first been here, and it was barely noon.

This was going to be a _long _day.


	6. Containing A Living Time Bomb

**Big:And where was BMO in all of this? Designing a new video game, what else?Thanks again for the reviews, It keeps me going. Even the people who are silently showing their appreciation by favoriting and following, thanks to you guys too. Anyway, over the next few chapters, We'll see things from Finn's inner mind and some entries from Princess Bubblegum's journal dedicated to the coverage of Finn's... er, current abnormality.**

* * *

Jake was more worried about his brother than ever before. A little while back his tears had turned red and the dog had suspected he was weeping blood. And the worst part of all, he was so busy in the sobfest that he couldn't even tell him what was wrong. Maybe it was just plain insanity, but there was also the chance he was someone feeling pain that hurt so bad the tears were relentless.

And for a guy that fought dragons, suffered deathly blows and magic on a daily basis?

Something was up.

Jake charged the human (who was wrapped in a fleshy container, leaving room to breathe) through the sweets paved roads, passerby jumping out of the way, knowing this meant business. Through the doors and up the stairs, they arrived to the laboratory.

And it was more than a little odd that Mr. Cupcake was locked in that glass container where Finn had once locked himself in when the _second _Candy Zombie Apocalypse had arrived. Let's turn the knob on the 'Freaky Meter 2000' to the 'Oddity in it's Purest Form' bump and realize that the chocolate bottomed pastry was yelling the same thing over and over. "Stop chewing on me! Stop chewing on me! Stop chewing on me!"

Then they realized Princess Bubblegum was sitting on a stool next to the container, writing something on a pad. "The disease...no, I believe it must be a toxin due to the unusual side effects, must've activated every living candy's deepest fear of being consumed..." She mumbled what she was writing aloud, clearly focused.

Annoyed, curious, and impatient, Jake gave a fake cough.

Bonnibel's stressed face was clear to him as she turned in surprise. "Good! You're here! I have good news and I have bad news. Actually the good is more 'okay' and the bad is really 'terrible', but it's something, right?" She appeared unsettled. Then her eyes fell on Finn, as anyone's would. "Holy math, that looks bad. Is he bleeding out... blood?"

Jake was ready to burst. "Yes and you need to do something because I think he's very sick and I don't want him to croak on me okay?" This was in one breath. "And I know you need you're time with this science stuff but we really need to do something NOW!"

Bubblegum's face was pure melancholy. "Things like these are going to take time, Jake. Anyway, the okay news is that we have a way of... keeping him under control, but the bad news is I had to use Mr. Cupcake as a test subject, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to test cures on him until one works."

Jake had barely processed any of it but the adequate news.. "Control?"

Finn's sobbing was an ever presence background noise, and it was rising in volume. It was really depressing to see him like this, they thought. Princess Bubblegum slipped on some protective gloves, and her labcoat. She took a deep breath, and knew what she had to do and it was time to start acting like she had the authority or she'd never get anything accomplished.

"Listen very carefully Jake, I need you to leave Finn here with me. I'll get Peppermint Butler here, we'll do the best we can. I need you to go get Lady Rainicorn, and Marceline. And um... maybe get Ice King too if you think he could help." She shooed him away as he doubtfully released his crying pal onto the tile floor. Jake rushed out the room, and Princess Bubblegum paged her loyal undead butler, all the while keeping her eyes on Finn's shaking body as the blood stopped to pour, and it seemed to pass. Quickly her servant arrived, scooped the blood into a container with a mini vacuum, and Finn regained consciousness.

_Thank glob._

He looked weak, which was understandable. He'd lost a lot of blood. She grabbed his body and helped him stand. He blinked a few times, very groggy. "Peebles? What am I..." His gaze fell on Mr. Cupcake who throughout the process, hadn't stopped screaming that one face. "What is _he _doing in there? And where's Jake?"

Princess Bubblegum made eye contact with the other PB, and made a show of her eye's landing on the needle loaded with sedation she'd prepared for this moment. The butler nodded and lunged at the boy, injecting him with some liquid that should keep him knocked out for at least a few hours. _I'll observe his dreams for unusual activity, and keep working on the cure. I just hope Jake gets here soon._


	7. The Quick Gathering of The Needed

**Big: Lets just assume that this takes place before Jake the Dad, 'cause while I adore their children I simply can't master their personalities or characters.**

* * *

While his brother was being knocked out for his own safety, the golden furred dog was running at maximum speed, aka the most he could muster. First target, the closest, his beloved Lady Rainicorn. Arriving to her little home, he thrust his arm out to the doorknob, and with a mighty pull of the arm the entrance was open. Lady was curled on the couch, reading a book. Her eyes widened to see Jake, and greeted him. "제이크, 안녕하세요!" (_Jake, hello!)_ Then her pupils fell on his expression. She frowned, knowing something was up. "무슨 얘기가 틀린 것일까"? (_Whats wrong?) _

"No time, just follow me!" Jake shouted and ran out the door. Lady followed in hot pursuit, as the dog did his best to go as fast as he can. Lets face it, this is a big show of effort for the guy who could get side tracked by blinking. Since the quickest entrance to Marceline's Cave-Home was at Iceberg Lake, which was located in Simon's kingdom, he decided he might as well retrieve the bonkers old man. This time, as he rushed up the cold slope (Jake simply had no time to put on his booties) he barged in, without even giving so much as an explanation, grabbed Ice King's blue hand and lifted him onto his back. "Hang on!"

Ice King was shocked, but then murmured something. "Hunh, my horoscope was right." He clutched Jake's neck and held on for a wild ride. He made eye contact with Lady. "Why, hey there, darlin'." He flirted aimlessly. Lady's face went red, and responded. "나는 다시 타고 설치했다의 사람, 쓸모 없을 수험자 애나 데이트!" (_I'm dating the man who's back you're riding, you worthless scum!_) She'd said worse things to the clueless elder before.

Even as focused as he was on running on water, he still managed to create a hand to slap him. Ice King winced. "Okay, okay. I didn't understand what the babe said, but the slap's enough message for me." Jake didn't waste his time communicating with him, he was at Marceline's doorstep.

Simon perked up. "Oh, we're seeing Marcy? Great, where's Finn?" Jake's eyes fell, visible only to Lady. She gasped. "그것은 핀의, 안 그래? 그와 무슨 일 이죠, 제이크?!" (_It's Finn, isn't it? What's wrong with him, Jake?!_) She didn't even know Finn half as well as she did her boyfriend, but her concern was obvious. For the first time, Jake wondered what Ooo would be like without Finn to step in everytime someone so much as gave an nefarious toot. "Um, maybe." He mumbled. His attention went back to the door of which he raptly knocked, enough to make a bruise on his knuckles.

"Is she like Spanish or something? I can see how you would find that attractive..." Ice King questioned, winking at Lady who responded promptly with another slap. Marceline's yawn was heard behind the door, and the before mentioned wooden entrance was opened. The Vampire Queen raised a curious eyebrow at the small party. "Um, hi... everybody. Is some sort of junk going on? Is it my birthday or something? Because it's been a while and I sort of forget it from time to time..." She noticed the missing member. "Wheres Finn?" The question had a casualness to it, but she was also examining Lady's expression.

Jake took a deep breath. "Somethings wrong I need you to come so please? Princess Bubblegum asked for you..." He wondered if this would spark her interest. For a nanosecond, Marceline seemed surprised. But then her composure was regained to its status, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Bonnie needs me?" Without waiting for an answer, she shrugged. "Alright, I'm in. Lets go."


	8. Simply Can't Be Held Down

**Big: The unnamed villain is someone you guys know- you just haven't thought about him in a while. Trust me. Take a guess, but I'll be tightlipped. **

* * *

"You don't get a cent until that _hero _is dead! I'll deal with the dog later, personally, but I want to see the boy die the most painful death we can give to him, and a stab to the heart is not that. We've been through this before!"

The employer and the Mercenary Fox were in a secluded cave - 'cause you know, it was too costly to sit down over Starbucks and drink coffee. Besides, caves were on the rage, and starbucks wasn't due to be re-invented for at least three hundred and fifty two more years.

Truq began to protest. "He's as good as dead, anyway! The venom will give him the hallucinations, cloud his mind with anger, and eventually _kill _him." The tall, dark figures empty eyes met the fox's.

"Stop bothering me about your payment until the boy is dead! NOW BE GONE!" The ancient employer sat down on a large boulder as the fox (who looks like he was the canvas for someone who only had some shades of gray) rushed out of the cave, trying to hide his irritation/disappointment. Must everyone always be like this? They always died, he got the loot, FIGURE OUT THE PROCESS ALREADY!

The dark shadow smiled. He'd soon have his revenge, oh, yes. Thanks to funding left over from when his operation was still for profit, he'd been able to hire a mercenary for an extreme price- the more zeros, better the job was done.

* * *

_Finn's Scientific Observation : Day 1_

_8:29:17 PM _

_What I know? He's apparently having hallucinations, he weeped blood, and I think he's been poisoned. _

_On that lead, I suspect it must've been done in the night before Finn woke up and believed he was in flames._

_Jake, Ice King, Lady, and Marceline are here beside me. _

_Jakes here because it would be insulting to not let him in beside his adopted brother, Lady because I need support..._

_You could call Ice King an expert on insanity? I think he might have some uses, I don't know._

_I know Marceline cares about Finn just as much as everyone else here, and I thought that if it came to it..._

_Better to not discuss that now, journal._

_My Dream Revealer is showing abstract images from inside Finn's sleeping mind._

_It seems to be very chaotic. I keep seeing red slashes appear in the air, and occasionally I'm able to make out a face of some sorts, varying from me to Flame Princess to Jake, to well, just various things. As far as dreams go, this isn't especially normal, but I'm worried._

_This is most likely false and looking into it too much, but I think he saw Flame Princess's face, well (I should add it had crossed eyebrows and a frown) what if its because hes tricked himself into believing Flame Princess supposedly lit his bed in the morning?_

_I don't know. If thats the case, best to not let him get any where near her._

_Oh! He's waking up, and it's only been thirty five minutes since he... _

_I forgot how strong he was. I'll write again later, journal. _

* * *

Finn's eyes blinked rapidly, regaining consciousness. Princess Bubblegum realized he might do something rash, and quickly removed the equipment attached to him to prevent damage. A small distance away from the boy, she edged nervously into the silence. "Are you alright?"

Marceline floated next to him, eyeing him. "Wake up, dude." His head leaned up, frowning, examining his surroundings. "Wha? Where am..."

Jake walked to his bedside, adjacent to the boy. "You're at the Candy Kingdom, bro. It's all right, you're just..." He glanced at Princess Bubblegum for an ending, considering he didn't really have a clue.

The pink eighteen year old decided to go with a lie, to avoid trouble. "Sick. That's all, yeah." Her eyes darted around, unwilling to share her theory that Finn was most likely poisoned. Knowing his mindset, he'd probably go hunting for whoever injected whatever in him. Speaking of which, she needed to come up with a name for that strand...

Mr. Cupcake, if anyone of you was still thinking about him, was asleep in his glass container, hopefully okay for the timebeing.

Finns frown turned sour. "Sick? Well, why can't you just use your doctor stuff and fix me?" Marceline raised an eyebrow in the direction of Peebles, silently saying _Yeah, why not?_.

Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms. "Because thats not how it works."

Finn protested. "Princess, you do that all the other times I get a cold, or a fever!"

He let that hang in the air.

"It's because I don't have a cure. If I did, don't you think I would've 'fixed' you by now, instead of..._this_?" She was getting frustrated. Lady laid an arm on her white (lab coat,) shoulder. "그것은 공주 괜찮습니다. 그는 제정신이 아니야, 나는 생각하지 않아요." (_It's alright, Princess. He's not himself, I don't think._)

And that was what she'd told herself, the first time.

Could she just be left alone to think, and rest? She hadn't even ate breakfast.

"Guys, how about we just go eat...lunch? I'm sure you're hungry."

The group murmered their assent. Finn leaped off the white board, (he'd had a pillow, she'd wanted him to at least have some mild comfort) and licked his lips. Then he noticed the Ice King, who'd stayed silent. He tucked a small notepad in his beard (probably writing Fionna & Cake fanfiction to pass the time). Finn's eyes turned bloodshot, and his voice feral. "What is _he _doing here? Hunh?" Marceline, unnoticed, silently floated a little bit closer.

Simon frowned. "Finn, back off, alright? I'm not here to go after Bubblegum's lips... this time." Finn roared and jumped, pounding at the Ice King's nose. Simon was used to the pain. "Well, I'll have to get that fixed again..." After his nose bent a certain way. Marceline hissed and grabbed Finn by the arms, pulling him off and threw him to the ground. She knelt down to her caretaker. "Are you alright?"

Simon dusted himself off, and stood up. "Yep, don't worry about me. Hes just going through some rough times in his mindjunk."

Finn jumped back up, ready to brawl some more.

"_Don't be weepy sleepy puppies._  
_ Slip your slippers on your footies._  
_ In the morning you'll get goodies;_  
_ Puppy hats and puppy hoodies._"

A melody accompanied the lyrics, and Finn's eyes drooped. Jake rushed to his pal, and shook him a little bit. Finn's head turned around, bewildered once more. Then he realized what'd happened. "Oh... sorry, don't know what got over me." Marceline gave a 'it's alright' shrug.

Lady and PB examined the music box Jake had filtered out of Finn's pack (he'd taken it with him when they'd left the house). "Hunh, neat." She tucked that into his backpack. It could come in handy.


	9. Snapped Code

_Day 1 of Finn's Scientific Observation Continued_

_4:21:37_

_We had lunch._

_And it went wrong, very very wrong. _

_Marceline was given a plate of strawberries, Ice King ate some fish he kept tucked in his pocket (maybe thats what he eats for his diet?) and Lady settled for a salad. I had candy (non-living) and Finn and Jake had waffles._

_I was a fool to think Finn would be okay. I've been being too soft on him, I need to keep him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone._

_I would've written sooner, but I had to go through a lot of trouble._

_It started okay. It was actually kind of peaceful to see this group together, just eating lunch together. _

_I'm still not sure whats going on in Finn's mind. I need to analyze his blood sample more, and see if I get any additional results._

_During a random point in the meal, he grabbed his knife (I am such an idiot for letting him have those), jumped onto the table and sprinted out the door with a focused look on his face. _

_I hopped onto Lady Rainicorn and took pursuit, as did Jake and Marceline (Ice King stayed behind to finish his fish, I suppose?) but apparently Finn had a lot of energy to burn and was soon out the gates of my Kingdom. I told myself that as soon as we caught him, no more doubting the poison, no more giving him a chance to escape until I KNOW he's cured. (I've tried four different mixes on Mr. Cupcake, none of had any positive effect)_

_He ran for miles, but we didn't stop the chase. Eventually he reached the Goblin Kingdom, where he ran up the walls and stabbed a guard, and pushed him to the stone floor. The other guard on duty was too disgusted to do anything, as Finn licked up the blood leaking out of his stomach._

_I've seen more morbid things, but coming from Finn, just, no. I swear after this ordeal is over I'm going on a personal hunt for his would be assassin. _

_But that would imply I'm sure I'll be able to 'fix' him? _

_Jake ROARED at Finn and reached for him with an arm now that he could finally stop running. It pulled Finn back to the ground, dropping the knife in surprise, as if he had no idea we were there. Lady couldn't look at him._

_This was against Finn's moral code, and that was so deeply inbred to his mind and heart that this poison had to be strong beyond belief._

_Marceline just winced at the sight. (If I'd forgot to mention, she's been using her umbrella in the daytime. As of now, sun fall still hasn't came.) _

_We took Finn back, and doing our best to ignore the act he'd just done, we got him back to the lab. He just seemed dazed when he arrived, and wasn't really himself or a violent person._

_I asked everyone to leave, to check back tomorrow. They reluctantly complied._

_I've decided that the best way to handle this would be where he couldn't harm anyone and I could study and research as much as I needed._

_I feel terrible doing this, but I had him locked into a padded room in... in a straight jacket. _

_This is the wrong thing to do, I know. But I have the music box, and I remember the lyrics. I don't know if theres more._

_Just wish me luck, Journal. _


	10. I'm a Villain, Aren't I?

**Big: Once again, thanks. At times I've pondered whether to cancel, but you guys keep me going. Reviewer Laura, THANK YOU. You've no idea how great I feel when I read those kind of things. Oh, and no, it's not the Lich to that one reviewer.**

* * *

Finn needed to scratch himself. Unfortunately, that was an impossibility at the moment. He was itching all over, and it was driving him insaner than he already was. His arms and legs were contained in white padding, which admittedly were very tight but at the same time soft, resulting in a peculiar mix of him wishing his blanket was made of this material and him wanting to strangle whoever was putting him through this and beat them to a bloody pulp.

No, that can't be right. He'd give them a light beatdown and see that they get locked into a prison for an estimated sentence of five to ten years. The walls where white and padded as well. Was he in solitary confinement?

"Have I... have I done something wrong?" He thought long and hard, but his memory was blank of anything besides what he'd had for dinner last night. There didn't appear to be an exit to his room, suggesting there was probably some sort of hidden passage or magical entrance. Wait.. he was a hero, right? Not a criminal? He told himself he was a heroic boy who did righteous things and followed a strict Righteous Good moral code. Which was essentially the truth.

Then he remembered something. An image appeared in his mind... what was that?

He was standing over something... _Oh my glob I think I killed Princess Bubblegum! _

Indeed, her body was lifeless and there was a bloody knife in his hand. Then another image appeared, almost as worse as the first. It was his face, with a big grin. It didn't look happy, though... His lips seemed redder than normal. Than he realized he was licking up blood that'd stained his knife and rubbing it all over his face. His eyes were light blue and his hair had gone wild.

Finn gasped. If anyone was watching, they'd think he'd just gotten surprised at the air. (Actually, Princess Bubblegum had Peppermint Butler monitoring Finn from a secret camera hidden in the walls) On that note, even Peppermint Butler, golf buddy of the devil and best friends with Death, had no clue of the toxic substance. She knew he wasn't lying, he'd sworn a magical oath that was physically impossible to break.

Confused, Finn leaned to the right and fell on his side. His shoes and socks had been removed, and his pack was nowhere in sight. _Globdang it, I have to get out of here and... murder more people? I think that's what my minds trying to say. Ugh, I feel a little sick in the stomach, I can barely focus...Kill..._

"I MUST KILL!"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum mixed a few more materials together that she thought had a slight chance of working, and loaded them into her syringe. Carefully, she opened the door and injected it into Mr. Cupcake before he could resist. He paused for a second, and then went back to pounding his fists against the floor, mimicking bird calls. She sighed. This better be one of those long term effect antidotes, because she was slowly depleting her chemical supplies.

"Wait, I know!" She said sarcastically to herself. "Maybe I can cure him with _air_!" Ugh, this was terrible. She was so not herself right now. Few people seemed to be whatevers classified as 'themselves' lately, anyway. Her hair was messy and uncombed, she hadn't truly ate anything today, she'd barely gotten started with her lunch meal. She was a scientist. She wasn't supposed to get frustrated when she couldn't figure something out, formulate a plan, try it, if it seems to work try it again, confirm it, if it doesn't, start over!

And how often had she done it when lives depended on it?

Um.

The answer to that question was nerve wracking and she didn't want to concentrate on it,


	11. Old, Young, Insanity Isn't Picky

Truq's staff was planted on the ground, above it was a magically generated image. The image was semi-see through, but solid enough to make out in the dark. Like a film projector if the films just chose a random spot to hover, or a holograph. The image that was being shown (sadly, not _Wreck-It-Ralph _ or the animated _Aladdin _trilogy) was of Finn, in his containment unit.

The fox laughed at the boy, who was squirming on the ground, trying to move like a worm. He kept grinding his teeth in frustration, barely making an inch of progress. "So pathetic!" He chuckled.

Finn was foaming at the mouth, as if he had rabies. He started chewing on his white padding, then spat it out when a piece came off and went into his mouth, gagging. Now _this _was quality Television, Truq thought.

_"Don't be weepy sleepy puppies.  
Slip your slippers on your footies."  
_

That noise was suddenly audible on his screen, and Finn slowly stopped his fury. _Glob dang it! _Truq cursed in his mind.

_"In the morning you'll get goodies;_  
_Puppy hats and puppy hoodies."_

That was... that was the Peppermint Butler! His voice was creepy and low, but apparently the lyrics were suffice enough to calm the boy down. "Well," Truq planned out loud. "I suppose I should drop a visit by the Candy Kingdom tonight..." He pounded his staff on the ground, and the video stopped.

The Nightmare just can't end, can it?

* * *

Jake chewed his spaghetti slowly that day. He even skipped his ice cream dessert, and _that _was concerning. He was so annoyed, and so worried. Beemo shared his concerns, but on that note, with Jake so distracted he could play his music as loud as he wanted too, so... Win-Lose situation?

* * *

Lady Rainicorn just couldn't get it off her mind, the fact that he'd out front _murdered _an innocent was disturbing enough. She reminded herself, however that life goes on in wars, even ones in people's minds.

* * *

Ice King forgot all about the incident and went to bed peacefully.

* * *

Marceline, however, took further action. She was inspired to write a song.

_"Insane old men and insane little boys,_

_In their mind they play with their clunky little toys,_

_Killers and Chillers,_

_Everywhere I go, crazy people follow,_

_Nothing good ever lasts _

_The haunting past_

_Is repeating itself_

_Bit by bit_

_Don't throw a fit,_

_Just accept the truth,_

_Everyone you care about_

_Will go bad in a bout of,_

_Insanity,_

_Ain't no cure for the sorts,_

_Whether it's poison or a crown,_

_Both will make me frown."_


	12. Didn't Expect That Part 1

**Big: This is mostly action scenes, because lets face it, we've had nil of those yet. I need the practice as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

The fox carefully peeked from his hiding spot, a cotton candy tree just on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Sure enough, the gates were locked as usual, and three banana candy guards manned the walls, two holding candy rifles (they actually work, they shoot out tranquilizer darts. What, did you think they were for show?) and one a spear. Well, in the last two years, the Candy Kingdom had made some great advances in defense.

Traq considered his tactical options. A frontal assault would result in him being seen, what with those flashlights they were shining on the perimeter. Then he'd get shot. captured, and it didn't take too much thinking to figure out what would happen next.

Luckily, he'd stocked five poisonous darts for this very purpose. He wasn't an idiot. But he wasn't actually a master projectile tosser, if he missed he was still screwed. Of course he had two others, but that wouldn't cover everyone and he could _still _miss. If he could at least take out the two riflemen, that might be enough. He was confident that he could take out any old spear wielding guard.

He took a deep breath, and placed a dart between his index and his middle claw, and pulled his arm back. The darts were simply made to kill, he didn't have time to mess with long reaction time poisons. If he could hit anywhere on their body, they were a goner. He lunged forward, and the dart flew on his planned velocity. Before the other one had hit anything, he drew another and on a quickly figured flight path, reeled his arm back and _whoosh_. He repeated this one more time, hoping desperately that it would hit it's target.

The first hit a rifleman's hulk of a yellow body, causing him to topple over. Definitely a fast traveling toxin. The second hit the wall, and the third struck the other Rifleman's head. Two bodies now lay on the ground. The rifleman panicked his flashlight lit the grass in a flurry, darting everywhere.

Truq smiled. The last spearman was no more a threat. He might not be able to avoid three patrolling beams, but one would definitely not be too big of an obstacle. And at least he had two more unused darts for any more nuisances. As for the gate, it was designed to keep out a larger attacker, not a skinny fox. He could easily fit between the candy wooden bars.

Carefully, he crawled on four legs, avoiding the rays of light (those guards are very simple minded) and swiftly jumping through the opening, just enough for him to squeeze through without getting stuck. He climbed up the wall's ladder, the way the guards climbed to their posts. Carefully, he walked behind the guard, slowly approaching and then... _Dang it! _He mentally cursed, as he sneezed against his will.

The Banana Candy became alert to his presence, and spun around instinctively gripping his spear. Truq himself escaped the sweeping blow, but his hat was cut at the bottom, and his ears were grazed. Blood trickled down his fur, making for an interesting combination of grey, black, and red. Aww, he'd really liked that hat. It was made out of Why-Wolf skin. It'd taken three to make it all the way, but it was worth it.

"You'll pay for that!" The fox growled. His original plan was to push him off the wall and splatter him to mush, but now... if only he'd brought his staff, he thought it would be too much of a weight. It didn't matter when he was entering a sleepy household, but now he really wished he had it.

Another sweep, another dodge. A few drops of sweat ran down his dark grey forehead. Hmm, he didn't often use his claws, but this was an emergency. The sharp, white pointed extensions of the finger shot out and turned his paw into claws. After another duck of the head, he swiped at the yellow form, leaving a scratch. A tiny amount of candy guts fell to the ground, and the guard moved a little slower. Candy didn't have any real form of blood, only their intestines and, well, guts.

The pain in his ear was annoying, and he wondered if it would have an effect on his hearing. He scratched more in a quick fury swipe, causing the man to stumble. Truq took an oppurtunity and lunged at him. The guard screamed in rage as he toppled over the side. The fox carefully pushed himself back from the edge. The body had, indeed, splattered a little on the ground, the spear in the watery moat, making a splash.

The fall alarmed him, worried that the sound might cause someone to become aware of him, but no one seemed to stir in their houses. He stepped over the other two dead bodies, retracted his claws, and climbed back down the ladder. Okay, guards down. No one who had any idea of him being was in any state to tell about him, he silently remarked.

If anyone didn't understand that, he thought it.

'Cause I don't know, maybe you don't understand figurative language.

Maybe you randomly typed a web address and ended up here.

But let's hope you've actually been keeping up with my story, enjoyed it, etc.

Truq put a certain amount of effort into keeping his footsteps quiet on the candy cobblestone pathes. He reflected on how his mission was saved more by a lack of an element of defense more than the stupid but formidable guards. The lack of a bell to ring throughout the town, wake everyone, summon more guards, see what I mean? The Candy Kingdom still had alot to learn about security.

So many sleeping people. If he had the desire and the weaponry, he could commit a massacre one by one and no one would be the wiser. _Do they even lock their doors? I suppose, but you never know with mutants. _Since he was just a talking, intelligient fox he didn't consider himself a mutant, only a higher form of being than the regular of his kind.

The Palace was now visible, the entrance, that is. Truq wasn't concerned when he saw two more guards, as usual, manning the door of the castle. Thankfully, he'd taken quick cover when the walls had grown close enough to see in detail. Behind a wall he hid, he repeated the process as he had at the gate. The bananas were so close range, it was an easy hit. They fell fast as the darts hit one's head and the others leg.

Slipping through the same wooden bars as were in place at the gate, his plan had _truly _begun.


	13. Didn't Expect That Part 2

Truq was feeling a little nauseous, and a small headache was disturbing him. But not bother, he hadn't eaten anything since morning, that was probably it.

Now he was inside the dark interior of the Palace, and things would be a little difficult to navigate through now. He was sure he could handle it, however. He stepped forward, and then some more. Now he was assured he wouldn't trip over anything, after all who would leave things lying around at night in the main hall of a castle? His arms extended, he walked ahead, being careful to not bump into the wall.

Then he did trip, and fell flat on his face... ow, it was made even worse with the junk going on in himself. But he didn't fall over any little misplaced grenade or cake (and if I said there was a cake on the floor, I'd be lying... no joke there at all, I promise...), he'd found the stair steps.

Abnormally, his eyes didn't adjust to the darkness. Indeed, everything felt a little blurrier. He just shrugged it off. He was tired, that's all... Up the stairs he went, stumbling a little, catching himself always. The halls were empty, as expected. Truq suspected there was some sort of camera based monitoring system, but even if eyes _were _on him, he was as black as the night and grey as... (insert some sort of object that's grey).

On the second floor, he proceeded in his determined but slightly unbalanced path. In fact, he was feeling a little dizzy... After this, he'd make sure to get a long night's sleep. He saw a door that had light leaking from under the floor, nervously he stuck a claw into the key hole, assuming it was locked. It was. He twisted his pointy natural weapon around in the knob until he heard a faint _click!_

When he opened the door, however, he found something...surprising. Maybe he was _really _exhausted, but... this.

There were two glass containers, the inside tinted green with some sort of liquid. Floating, seemingly dead was a blue, tall, bird. It's eyes were closed with bags under them (probably similar to his own), it's feet hung aimlessly, occasionally knocking into the glass. On the other was some sort of brown, with black stripes on it's tail, presumably dead creature. It looked just as tired as it's companion. He shivered and closed the door, not daring to investigate more. He wasn't getting paid to look, so why bother.

His limbs felt a little weak, and it was taking more conscious effort to walk, putting a little bit of discomfort on his joints. His bushy tail was starting to sag, but he was determined to reel in half a million coins. That dark skinned King sure was hungry for revenge, to offer that much to put Finn through what he was. Seemed to really have an obsession with giving him an unusually cruel death.

Unusually cruel deaths, however, are why people came to him.

Through his blurry vision, where everything seemed fuzzy, he thought he could make out another few traces of light desperately trying to escape the confine of the candy steel door. Or maybe someone had splattered mustard there, I don't know.

He took a shot and twisted the knob, since it was so oftenly being used, it was left open. He smiled as he walked in, for a second he zoned out from reality and almost fell. He fell silent and metaphorically zippered his mouth shut when he saw what was in the room.

The Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum, was lying asleep at a desk, head nestled in her labcoat bearing arms. Thank grod, he was so tired he hadn't even bothered to consider what could happen if he walked in on an awake princess, especially being out of darts... claws were always handy, though.

_Theres the music box, _He silently murmured. It was lying in the corner. The Mr. Cupcake was asleep as well, luckily. He walked over, and actually _did _fall on his face, reopening the starting to heal cut on his ear. "Screw the world..."

Without any cautions, Truq grabbed the music box and slammed it against the wall, smashing into about four or five pieces. It wasn't made of glass, a million would be a _tiny _exaggeration.

It took him about three seconds to realize what he'd done, and about eight to gather the thought to turn around and check on the Princess's status to see if she was still sleeping. Her head had only turned, the hair in a slightly different position from a minute ago. "Mission.. successful..."

Then he saw the chemicals. His eyes widened as he thought he saw the ingredients needed to cure his poison, but apparently she hadn't tried that combination. His furry arm reached at it, to destroy any chance of him being cured.

A half second later, he was pinned against a wall, his body as sore as his mind. He groaned, which came out as a half moan, sort of growl. "What the..."

He twisted his head around with a burst of effort for him to realize that Princess Bubblegum herself had an iron grip on him, her face not at all pleasant.

"Let's not spare the pleasantries of getting to know each other. I know why you're here, and that you're the one who did... _that_ to Finn, and I want to know the antidote! Maybe if you tell me, I'll give you the cure to the poison I had painted on the iron tips of the spears." She laughed. "Did you think I was a fool? I originally only had them there as a defense against invaders, but look at my luck..." She pushed his head a little harder against the wall. He had to try very hard to keep up his consciousness, as he could feel himself slipping.

"_WELL?_" She hissed.

Truq hesitated, then... "You have to mix the xanoglones with the..." Then he changed his mind. He smiled, and with his last breath. "My job's done. I'll tell you this, though... the boy only has two more days before it finally kicks in..." What was money, anyway, in the grand scheme of things? Or maybe he wasn't thinking straight.

Either side, he passed away, not able to resist anymore the toxin that was on the spear tips.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed his body and slammed it against the wall, kicking his backside in fury. He might be dead, but this was infuriating. All she had was that one ingredient... Then she paused. One for sure was better than nothing.

Bonnibel sighed. "Why can't _anything _just be easy?"


	14. King Kong Next Gen

**Big: I was going to update on April Fools, but I ended up having to wrap Chapter 13 on the 2nd. I'm glad to hear you're still enjoying it, and from now on I have a rule (you're concerns over short chapters inspired me) that each installment of this story must be at least 1000 words long. Enjoy, folks!**

If there was _one_, _one _bright part of this irritating situation, it was that she knew one ingredient of the antidote.

She doubted that he'd lie with his last breath, but it was a possibility. Bonnibel would simply just have to use xanoglones as one of the key parts of any chemical she concocted.

Three days.

It was now 8:47 AM, so technically two days if she could go by what the fox had said.

* * *

There was nothing restraining Finn anymore on the mental level, now that the music box was destroyed. A shame too, it was a family heirloom.

On the physical level, there was a straightjacket that if Finn concentrated on, he could probably break with sheer willpower. Being around magic and radiation for all of your life could do things to people.

Right now, Finn was happily shifting through 'memories' of all the people he's killed and the creative ways hes done so.

Since when I went through those images I vomited, even knowing they weren't real, lets not view.

"I love cats, I love hats. I love eating cats in hats. I like pie, I like die. I love making people die with pie!" Finn sang in his cheerful voice, loud as can be. Occasionally inputting autotune. The song was so... _it_, it couldn't be classified as anything. "I like knives, I dislike those alive, I make those I dislike die with knives!" He sang it with so much enthusiasm you'd think he was a Toddler singing along to Sesame Street. You know, the uncensored version. 'Cause Sesame Street has one of those. Didn't you know? Stop staring at me... Get away... GAHH! Oh wait, being insane is Finn's job, excuse me for forgetting.

Finn eventually got bored of his song, and started to chew once more on his white padding. A piece managed to get ripped from it, and he shook it around with his teeth, growling. Now that one scrap was ripped from the jacket, it would be too easy to break it. He took a deep breath, and pushed his body out. He heaved a few times with his chest, putting pressure. The material was under too much strain to stay whole, and it split on the front line. He smiled, and stood up. Stretching his legs out, he called to the walls. "I beat your test, now let me free! Free, I say! Freedom and suffering for all!" He pumped his fist in the air for emphasis.

* * *

Peppermint Butler eyed the screen with distaste. He pulled his microphone to his mouth, and said, "Calm down, simpleton."

Way to go, Peppermint, way to _go_.

* * *

"_CALM DOWN, SIMPLETON." _The voice was much louder through the hidden speakers. Finn turned around, looking every which way. Annoyed that there was nothing there, he started to climb the mattress-like walls, his hands gripping the soft but durable surfaces, his toes pressing in. On this surface, he was like a spider. With two feet pushing to the ceiling, one hand prehending it, his free hand pulled his shirt over his head, removing his hat as well. Quickly clutching the cushion with both hands once more, his hair fell down.

Like a wild jungle boy, his hair was extremely long, about five feet. Not enough to reach the floor, but about halfway. Good thing he had the sense to not remove his pants.

* * *

Jake walked in, this time with Lady _and _Beemo. By 'in' I mean to the laboratory where an indirect murder of sorts had occurred. Princess Bubblegum, who was now training her ears for intruders, spun around with a fist in the air, narrowly avoiding Jake's face. He took a step back, as he took in her face. Unless she'd gained thirty years last night, she was heavily concerned/stressed out, for her face was lined with wrinkles.

Beemo, from Jake's shoulder, joyfully waved. "Hello, Princess! _I sadly have to inform you that if you lay one hand on my master I will be forced to terminate you._ Are you doing okay?" He chirped. The Princess didn't flinch, and sat back down at a desk, scribbling notes on a parchment.

Jake almost opened his mouth, but Lady put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from having an outburst, then went to Bonnibel's side. "정부, 괜찮아? 당신은 매우 스트레스를 보인다." (_Mistress, are you okay? You seem very stressed._)

PBB (Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum) sighed, and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for your concern, Lady, but I'm just tired. I've been up all night, working on the cure. I have 8 different chemicals, the only ones in Ooo that have been created yet. The main ones. I know one of them is used, and I need to combine them in a certain order. _But_. There are 16777216 combinations. Add in that you know one is for sure, and the worst case scenario is that you have 823543 different choices. An improvement, for sure, but it's still a lot to go through."

Beemo hesitated, then shrugged. "I may be an all purpose machine, but I was not directly manufactured for math. My system only handles addition and subtraction problems. I would be no help."

Jake took a confident step forward. "That seems like a pretty big number, I wouldn't know, I've never been very good with numbers... But the point is, I'm willing to try out every single one of those however many different combinations until it works."

Beemo saluted. "I as well."

Lady smiled. "나, 셋!" (_Me, three!)_

Princess Bubblegum, for the first time in a about 17 hours, cracked a smile. "Thank you, Jake. And can we use your treasure to fund?" The dog nodded, and then she went on. "I've tried 9281 combinations, and that leaves us with 814262. I could've done more if the deliveries didn't take so long, it took a lot of yelling over the phone to get them here.

"And I think I know that it starts with...this!" She held up the lavender purple bottle of xanoglones. "So let's begin, shall we?"

Jake had a realization, as he looked at Mr. Cupcake sucking on his thumb in his container. "You've fed him nine thousand two hundred and eighty one different bottles on him? Doesn't he need to use the john?"


	15. Don't Challenge Me, Millerson

Peppermint Butler pressed a quick series of numbers on a code panel, jabbing at the buttons with practiced perfection. Slowly, the dark grey metal made way for a white wall, hiding into the side compartments. With another tap of a button some of the mattress like material moved with organic like, creepiness and created a small entryway. The Butler walked through, and he became immediately alert as he saw Finn plop to the floor. The boy's hat and shirt were long abandoned, which resulted in Pep But coming up with the same comparison I had made of him to a jungle boy.

Peppermint Butler raised his arms up in a defensive motion, ready to engage in a combat to the deat- knockout, knockout fight. Finn smiled at the red and white striped candyman. "You seek to knock me out, so that I will be easier to capture and torture? Oh, how you would love to do that, wouldn't you, General Millerson. You are known as ruthless, and have a reputation for getting any information you want out of people. All through _legal _means of course."

Shocked and annoyed, Peppermint Butler growled. "Do not use that name with me, boy! These memories are not your own, how do you have them?" Without waiting for a response, he charged, arm held back ready to punch his stomach so hard he'd vomit. Finn, with a strange spider-like look, went to climb back up the walls. The servant took the oppurtunity and threw himself at the hair, prompting the boy to welp as he fell to the ground.

"Poor poor, General Millerson. Only strong when he's standing over the enemy, while their bound with cuffs." Finn had a bizarre idea, and thrust his hands behind his head, and pushed forward with an iron grip. The hair snapped off, causing Finn to shriek in pain, but then he shook his head rapidly to recover. "Try trying that move on me again, Millerson." He tackled Peppermint Butler to the ground, throwing fists at his face.

The Undead Butler raised a hand, generating dark energy, and created a dark sphere that hurled against the belly of the boy. He was flung off by force, causing him to growl. Peppermint Butler stood up, and mockingly brushed his pants to get off invisible dirt. "You're move, Sold- Finn."

Finn grinned, raised his head up high to the air, and laughed. On all fours he ran out the open exit, causing PB Numeros Dos to mentally facepalm.

* * *

"Shouldn't be that many left until we get the right one, right PB?" Jake asked casually as he poured more chemicals into a bottle. Princess Bubblegum simply responded with, "Technically we have to get it eventually."

_Makes me feel so much better._

Beemo was playing music from his spot in a chair, like a background tune for the group.

Marceline floated in through the open lab door, unknown to the others. "Hey, yal. Bonnibel." Jake gave a tiny wave, as did Beemo. Princess Bubblegum glanced at her, said "Hello." and went back to working. Now she was registering another bottle to Mr. Cupcake, who moaned and raised his hands up, but she forced him to swallow it. She waited a few seconds, and when he didn't stop moaning, she just sighed and started over.

A little humanoid carrying a box rushed in through the entrance, placed it down, took some money from PB's hand and ran out, sweaty.

Marceline laughed. "Why cars haven't been re-invented yet, I don't know. So, hows the whole cure thing going?"

_Blood red skies make tears inside that I always hide_

Jake answered her. "Um, we've gone through more numbers than I can count, so..."

Marceline put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, and beckoned her to the side. She reluctantly went to the corner, where the Vampire Queen whispered, out of earshot of the others. "What if we made him...a vampire?"

And there was that option Peebles hadn't wanted to think about.

Half-naked Finn ran in to the laboratory, holding a wet knife. Wet with what looked like guts. _Candy _guts.

* * *

The Fight King stretched out his limbs, and yawned. Now that his mercenary was dead and the poison was still in Finn, he'd pretty much succeeded without even having to pay.


	16. Darkness Consumes

**Big: Okay, sorry. A bit of a shorter chapter than 1000 words, but it has a lot of drama.**

Finn licked his knife, gobbling up the candy guts. Lady gasped at his appearance. "이제 그와 무슨 일이야?" (_What's wrong with him, now?)_

Princess Bubblegum thought of a quick plan. "Jake, keep working on the potions, you too Lady. I'll handle this." She had an idea, a stupid one that was dangerous, but it had a chance of working. Better than the idea of charging a warrior king head on, anyway. "Marceline, sing a song!"

Marceline wasn't sure what Bonnie was up too, but she complied.

"_Little crazy jungle boys, _

_Don't need to play with, their sharp little toys,_

_Evil little toys, killin' other peoples,_

_I feel the need to, to, um..."_

Finn was temporarily calm, listening to her voice. Princess Bubblegum had been slowly nearing him, but now he was back to wild killer. She jumped back when he slashed with a knife, laughing. Marceline groaned. "I can't just sing on the fly, Bonnibel! I get my songs from inspiration, I don't know what to do!"

Jake put down his bottle. "Let me handle this, ladies. He's my bro, he'll listen." Without waiting for further direction, he ran on four legs at his brother, with the intent of holding him down. The Princess almost spoke up, but decided against it, slowly edging towards the boy from the side. Marceline raised a finger to use telekinesis on Finn, but when he noticed, he just blinked three times with his right eye, the traditional shield against telekinetic powers. Her eyes widened, how had he known that?

Finn coughed a few times, raising a hand to his mouth. Then he had a violent cough fit, in which he dropped to the ground. Jake took the moment and pushed his arms down, another extended flesh gripper trying to pry the knife from his hands. Finn recovered and pushed him off with his legs, and slashed at his skin. Jake yelped in pain, red staining his orange. He crawled to the side.

The boy laughed. "Turders gotta get murdered, otherwise they'll get hurt hurt! Death ends all suffering. I should know, I've died twenty seven times!" His claim was so absurd, Peebles almost laughed.

Then his laugh turned into more coughing, and he put his hands over his stomach and groaned, breathing deeply. Once more he recovered, but this time a foot was planted in his chest. The knife went flying, and suddenly another yelp was heard. She spun around in concern, losing her one chance to have him pinned down. Beemo had the blade in his screen, causing him to go haywire.

Lady was leaning over Jake, who was in obvious pain. Perhaps the knife was enchanted? Most likely, he'd sacked it from the armory. "그것은 제이크 괜찮습니다. 다 잘될거다." (_It's alright, Jake. Everything will be okay.) _But tears were going down her face, and she was hiding sniffles.

In that one wasted second, she'd lost the advantage as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. "Owwww!" She yelled. Finn held another knife in his hands, which was now implanted in her back. "Never go without a spare! Oh, and by the way... _The spoils were Cinnamon Bun. Your Precious General is locked in the very containment room you had me in._ Have fun in the Nightosphere!" And he dashed out the room, and Princess Bubblegum collapsed.

Her vision darkened, and things went blank. _How have I failed? I failed him. I failed Ooo._

Marceline had already flown out the door in pursuit, angry at Finn, and angry at everything. How dare he hurt her, hurt Jake, hurt Beemo?


	17. The Plan Is Silently Forming

"Theres definitely magic in that knife."

"It was hers, wasn't it? She might know what kind of spell..."

The pink girl's eyes opened, but not truly. She peeked through a tiny hole in her eyelids where the two different sections met, to not let her captors/whatever it was know she was awake. There was Dr. Princess and Doctor Ice Cream, talking. She glanced around, and saw Jake in a bed a few feet away, his eyes closed. Lady leaned stood at his bedside.

Then she remembered. _Where's Marceline? Where's Beemo, wheres... wheres Finn?_

She opened her eyes all the way, and Dr. Princess noticed. "Good Evening, Princess. How are you feeling?"

_Evening._ It was the afternoon when the event had happened. She'd lost time, time to work in the lab! "Verdammt!" She cursed in German, loudly. Doctor Princess raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'll take that as not great?" She gently pushed the Princess down when she tried to sit up.

"You need your rest, Princess. This is an emergency. Can you tell me about the knife that stabbed you?"

Bonnibel realized there were stitches in her back. "It's infused with a slow acting death spell, I can fix it myself. _Fige iniuriam non est sacramentum._" She murmured, and any pain went away. The scar and stitches were still present, though..

"There, I've healed the spell. I need to get up, go find Finn!"

Doctor Princess sighed. "Bonnibel. I respect you as an esteemed scientist, a true pioneer in that field. I know you're also a considerable expert in the field of medicine. But I've spent my entire _life _dedicated to my career, since childhood. Trust me, you need to lay down for a while."

Princess Bubblegum frowned. "As Princess of the Candy Kingdom, I-"

Dr. Ice Cream hesitated. "Your Highness, we're not in the Candy Kingdom anymore. We're at the Rock Hospital, you've been relocated for a little while."

"Ach komm schon! Fine, but where's Finn?"

The two doctors standing over her exchanged a worried glance. The humanoid cleared her throat, and sighed. "Well." A few moments passed. Agonizing, unnecessary silence.

"_Well what!?_"

* * *

From the other end of the room, Jake was in sore condition. His body was infused with magic, and had a somewhat natural resistance against the blades enchantments, and he'd most likely survive. But he was sick with worry, and pain. "Lady, where's Finn? I gotta save Finn... from himself." He whispered. Lady knew where, and she knew the answer would enrage the dog, so she refrained from saying, only answering with the vague 'It's alright', 'You'll be okay' type responses.

* * *

Beemo's screen had been punctured, which could be fixed. What _was _wrong was that it had destroyed a part of his coding chips, the one that gave him reason and control. Now he was as cuckoo as a cuckoo bird. Oh, too boring of a comparison? Okay, he was as nuts as a squirrel. What do you mean that isn't good enough? Fine, he's as unstable as Finn's emotions towards girls even when he's not insane. Ooh, low insult, I know._  
_

He was turned off right now to prevent him from damaging himself/others/destroying the world, thankfully. Who knew how'd he be after being rebooted and fixed, however? They'd never done it to him before.

* * *

Okay. I get it. I've been avoiding telling you, so far. You're starting to get annoyed with me, because you know even this is just a way of stalling. I'll continue doing so.

* * *

Marceline floated into the ward, ignoring everyone else. She went straight to Bonnie, who she looked over with concern. "You don't look so great, Square."

Bonnibel sighed. "Thanks for coming, I'm perfectly fine and they refuse to tell me anything. Where's Finn? You didn't... did you?"

"Kill him? No, of course not. I just hunted him down and captured Finn. I rethought my offer to make him a vampire, and decided I can't do that to him."

"You're still avoiding the truth. Where is he?"

"Bonnie, he's been put up for execution. In two days, the Royal Court of Ooo's going to behead him." She turned away, unwilling to show what she felt about this to her. Dr. Princess sighed, knowing she had to be told eventually.

The words froze her, locking Bonnibel inside her mind, to prepare her words. _He's only supposed to live one more day, he could die in prison before THEY kill him, and I know I can make the cure... _"He's sick! He's not in his right mind, Finn needs my help!"

Doctor Princess spoke up. "This is beyond us. The Royal Court has more authority on this continent than any of us. You can't spare him, they'll believe you're still sick to try and save your attempted killer."

"Not in his right mind, I repeat!"

_Save?_


	18. Problem's Half Solved

**Big: The story's nearing the end, I believe. I'd like to thank Fr. Chateaneauf for the quote.**

Finn, sat alone in his cell. Made of stone, and even he couldn't break solid rock without a sword, or Jake.

He felt like crying, like he'd failed himself. He hadn't killed enough people, and now he had to die.

"My biggest mistake... was not killing Millerson while I had the chance."

Inside of his mind, he was wandering a maze, a labyrinth. There he was, trying to find some sort of end goal. What it was, he didn't know. He just felt the need to reach it. Since there was no one watching, he _did _cry. A few, red, tears. They weren't because he felt penitence towards his actions, but that he didn't do enough.

"So many I could've slaughtered... so many..."

He felt a scourge in his stomach, and he vomited a little in his mouth. Finn's body was weak, and he couldn't have broken wood if he'd wanted to.

The taste of the mess on his tongue, in his mouth, was nauseating, and he coughed it out onto the floor. He groaned, and clutched his stomach. His cell was small, barely enough to accommodate him, no doors. When it was time, in two days, he'd be given an undetermined execution. He'd heard rumors a wheel would be spun, with all sorts of different ways to end a life.

He recalled a book he'd read, or at least, thought he'd read (he didn't read much), and a passage that went, "_What is an execution? What good does the execution do? What makes the executioner better than the condemned? Nothing. He is a murderer too._"

Finn snorted. Thoughtful words, though he completely deserved what was coming at him, so he believed.

The snort led to a cough, and the cough led to him on his side, more tears flowing. These frequent coughing fits were terrible, and the tear were born of pain this time.

All of a sudden, he was launched against the side of the wall, launching him a whole one feet. (I said it was small) He looked up with some ounces of strength, and saw Princess Bubblegum standing there, bazooka in hand, sword in the other. He gasped. "You've come to finish me off even earlier!"

She didn't respond, and suddenly he was in the air, being held by... the vampire! The one that'd caught him in the first place. Then voices. "We've got to get back to the Candy Kingdom, ASAP! The Royal Courts going to be ticked!"

"I know, I know! I'll get the Gumball Guardians to hold any of their soldiers, just run faster!"

The shock took a little bit longer to make him process the situation, but he soon realized that the Princess was on a dog, the same one he'd slashed, as was the tiny robot. An Unicorn with a rainbow palette was flying along side. He looked back at the cell, and saw that they were far ahead from the Royal Court Holding Cells.

* * *

Fight King slammed his fist down on a rock, which caused him to wince and blow on it. "He's escaped?! How is that possible?"

His bribed officials in the Royal Court, the ones that'd unfairly sentenced him to death in exchange for money were delivering this news.

"Don't even say anything!" He yelled, as they opened their mouths in the hologram screen. "I'm taking this into my own hands!"

He equipped his sword, crossbow, and his various other weapons, and jumped off Mt. Cragdor's abandoned mountain. He slid down the surface, then at the ground sprinted, in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

In a few minutes, Finn was tossed into a glass container in a lab, next to a different container that had a drooling Cupcake stored inside. Finn needed answers. "What are you doing? I want out of here!" He whined, then sneezed.

Ignored once more, Princess Bubblegum spoke to the group. "One of the bottles had an effect on Mr. Cupcake, a more major effect than any of the others. I'm going to use the same core ingredients with a few different functions until I get one that registers to him. Jake, Marceline, go outside and guard the Kingdom. Everyone ready?"

The two nodded and in a flash they were out the door, Jake a little weaker than normal but only slightly.

Okay, I bet you're confused. Bewildered. Frazzled. You're wondering, _WHAT THE GLOB? _I could explain, but flashbacks work better.

* * *

Dr. Princess left the room, to go check on something, entrusting the patients with Doctor Ice Cream.

Princess Bubblegum looked around, and then told the dairy treat, "Listen, Dr. Let. Me. Go. I don't care if I have a scar on my back, I _need _to get out of here. This is a critical moment, and I can't let you ruin it."

The frozen treat glanced around the room. "But..."

"Those are for sitting on and little whiny children, I may not be able to command others, but you are a citizen of my Kingdom. _Please?_"

In the next few moments, the choice was made and everyone was out of the room. They ran into the Dr. Princess on the way out, and she... she winked at the group. Very suspicious. I guess you can't assume anything about the Science Whyzard.

* * *

"어디에서, 부인을 시작합니까?" (_Where do I start, Princess?_") The Rainicorn questioned her best friend/owner. Bonnibel relayed some instructions, and the duo got to work, mixing chemicals together.

They came up with two different ones, and like she'd said, with the same core ingredients. They tried PB's first on the Cupcake, and it just made him fart. Lady's, on the other hand?

Finn glanced at the Cupcake. "Um, is this one of those weird things were you trick someone into false security and then," he made a gesture of cutting off a head with a sick noise. Apparently, he was at the same time crazier and smarter due to the poison. Interesting.

"No."

As I was saying before Finn rudely interrupted me, Lady's... it had an effect.

Mr. Cupcake stood up straight, brushed his wrapper, and flexed his muscles. "Hello, ladies."

Bonnibel screamed in delight, and quickly took the bottle and shoved some of it into Finn's mouth before he could protest. Lady unlatched Mr. Cupcake's holding room, and turned to watch Finn.

The boy blinked a few times, and looked around. "Um, hi Peebles, Lady. What am I doing here?"

His answer was a hug, a hug from Princess Bubblegum who scooped him into her arms and squeezed. He blushed, but didn't protest.

"You've put me through so much trouble, but you're okay! I even forgive you stabbing the knife into my back."

"_WHAT?_"

Before anyone could explain, an explosion was heard from outside. Bonnie hopped onto Lady's back, and beckoned for Finn to join her. "Up for a fight, Finn?"

"You bet I am! Who we fightin'?"


	19. Unexpected Finale

**Big: The end is near- but for who?**

The crest bearing losers who made up the Royal Court's Army, (because in this corrupted time, the court gets a private army) wielded their diamond encrusted swords and fancy uniforms were in combat with considerably more powerful foes.

Since they were snobs, their tanks were laying seige to the walls of the Kingdom, causing the citizens to panick and scream in the streets while Jake, Marceline, and the Gumball Guardians fought at the gates. One loser sliced at the vampire, for her to easily dodge and grab him with a tentacle, throwing him through the air. The body landed on another soldier, making for an awkward situation.

Jake was a giant bulldozer, crushing the soldiers slowly. Trust me, it's fun.

The Guardians were mostly catching the launched missiles and tossing them at the ground, causing debris to hit both dog, vampire, and enemy alike.

Finn, Lady, and Peebles joined the fight when they rushed through the gates, Finn dismounting and Bonnibel holding a candy rifle from her perch on the Rainicorn. She immediately started firing stun bullets, striking down a few. The armies were large, and cheap. They could keep on coming for a long time.

Finn punched and punched, striking and striking. He hadn't coughed once, sneezed, or had stomach pain or felt the desire to murder innocents, but he wasn't in top shape. A blunt hit with the side of a sword to his arm made him involuntarily curse, and he wheeled over to the ground, and took a few deep breaths. It'd just left a red mark, it'd be oka-_HOLY MOTHER OF GLOB!_ The soldier was repeatedly kicking his chest, making the recently cured Finn wheeze.

Marceline tackled the soldier off of the human, and gave him an uppercut to the jaw, causing the blue humanoid to cry and suck his thumb. Yep, snobs. Jake's giant form was powerful, but never invulnerable. Those inside of the tank had a moment of brilliance, and instead of launching at the gate/Kingdom, went for the golden furred dog. Foolishly, he raised a hand to catch it, but head on like you would clamp a baseball. It exploded in his hand, causing a giant blister and a wince in pain.

He shrunk down to normal size and started fighting on the ground, and Lady was headbutting enemies with her horn while those around them were being stunned with bullets. A lucky swing, however, flung the Princess off of the Rainicorn, and into the field.

* * *

The Fight King was still sprinting, his legs were used so rarely, but he had so much power he could do this for a while, and it wasn't a terribly long time before the Castle was visible in the distance. A crack appeared on his face, a hideous smile. Revenge no longer meant sitting in hiding, and slow acting plans. _Now _it meant chopping Finn and his allies to bits.

His sword in hand, crossbow attached to the other, a battle axe strapped to his back and a strong desire to _kill_, he was ready for this.

* * *

The Fight King Malorum appeared at the battleground, charging in. Finn gasped as he saw the approaching warrior, as did Jake. "We killed you! How-?"

The King Rumbled with laughter. "I'm already dead, boy! I have friends in the Underworld."

In a wide stroke, he struck down a dozen soldiers, and in a few blurry seconds the tanks and warriors were now rubble and corpses on the grass. Completely clueless, Princess Bubblegum asked them, "Who _is _he, Finn?"

"His name is the Fight King, he's evil, he should be dead, now come on! Fight King, I can't fight you without a sword, do you want to strike down an enemy without a weapon?"

The King considered this, and tossed a dagger to the boy. Then he leaped, sword high in the air, ready to slice. Finn yelped and duckrolled out of the way. With his crossbow arm, he shot a bolt at Jake, piercing the skin, then sliced at Marceline. The Vampiress told him, "No one tries to cut me, you _insolent LITTLE," _Marceline grew in size to a giant black tentacle monster, screeching with the odd mouth. The Fight King snorted and in one quick stroke, two tentacles were down, in a few more, she was limbless. Marceline moaned with anguish, as she returned to normal form and fell to the ground.

It's that time again, when I have to tell you the cold hard truth- they were outmatched. Jake was dying on the ground, Bubblegum was hopelessly launching bullets and Lady was by Jake's side once more. He jump kicked at Lady, tossing her to the ground. The dog barely registered what was going on, losing consciousness, and Finn was armed with a tiny knife against the _Fight _King himself.

In a big, lightning blur, Finn was tossed to the ground, as was Bubblegum, and Fight King was victorious. "I knew you wouldn't stand a chance! I am victorious, mortals!"

"You say that as if you believe you are immortal, Malorum." Peppermint Butler's voice rang out, eyeing the broken guardians and extremely weakened heroes on the ground. He was suddenly visible on the top of the gate walls. "Perhaps it's time for you to die- after all, all _mortals _have to meet their end eventually. _Stultus bellator rex, in fabulis illis hes 'occiderunt canit, vitavit mortem semel, ultra non faciam, quia ipse est a dunce! REDEANT AD MORTUUS!"_

The spell caused him to disappear, consumed into an seemingly random dark hole, first his legs than the head. "No! No, impossible! I HATE YOU ALL, YOU-" Before he could utter any serious curse words, he was gone.

Then the Butler turned to the dead dog, and the knocked out heroes. "_Innocéntes hostiam vindicta neglecta, iterum redit ad vitam cantare canticum!_" Jake blinked a few times, and stood up. The others followed in his steps, and they glanced around, confused. "Wha?"

Princess Bubblegum was the first to realize what'd happened. "We...we won! We won!"

Finn smiled. "Um, yeah! But why where they after us anyway?"

"Long story. So long that if we wrote it all down, it could take like nineteen chapters and maybe one bonus."


	20. The Bonus

**It wasn't the greatest of tales, nor the longest story, but heck it was fun! I thank you, my readers. I had readers from the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Italy, Argentina, New Zealand, Macedonia, Ireland, Singapore, Vietnam, Mexico, Peru, Slovakia, Croatia, Malaysia, Venuzuela, Philliphines, Spain, and last but not least, one Russian Federation reader!**

**Thank you, thanks everyone!**

**It's over, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**My first real story, as well!**

**See you later!**


End file.
